Leopardstar's Mistake
Leopardstar’s Mistake is a part of the novella arc. Leopardstar is featured on the cover.Revealed by the author Information General Author: '''Stealthfire starRevealed on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki '''Cover Artist: The mixed works of Stealthfire star and Leopardstar’s official image Details Publish Date: 8th January 2016 Revealed on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Identification: Warriors Leopardstar’s Mistake Editions: '''Online, Word2013 doc. More Info *Allegiances */Chapter Summaries/ *Character List *Read the book here Chronology '''Preceded by: ''Rise of Scourge'' Followed by: ''The Darkest Hour'' The Blurb/Summary : A fatal mistake… : After Crookedstar’s death, Leopardstar takes over the leadership position of RiverClan. She is immediately faced with problems. There is a shortage of prey, and the tension between the Clans keep growing and growing… : Until Tigerstar proposes the idea to form RiverClan and ShadowClan into one Clan. Was her decision right? What happened when she was a leader of TigerClan? How will Leopardstar ever recover from her fatal mistake?... The Praise "I'm not lying when I say this, it was awesome! I loved it! It feels like Erin Hunter herself wrote it! Sure there are a few grammar mistakes, but if you pay attention, there's plenty of that in the real books, too. Way to go, Stealthfire!!!" --Warriorcat1195 "This story is very emotional and detailed! There are also a few grammar and spelling issues but the story itself is outstanding! Will there be a sequel? I love it :)" --Foxstep1 "This is insanley awesome! I can write like this too, with all the emotions and drama and action, but its not as good as yours. GREAT WORK!" --Elijah Detailed Plot Summary :Leopardstar is sitting in her den, wondering how Crookedstar managed to lead his Clan through each harsh leaf-bare. She lingers on the cats who have died, and sighs sadly, thinking how they are just lucky they hadn't lost any more elders lately. :She tells herself she must see to the Clan and exits the den. She notices Vixentail's kits running around restless, even though they didn't have much food. Snakekit asks for milk, and Vixentail suggests going to the elders for a story instead, hiding the fact that she didn't have milk. Leopardstar purrs as she watches Foxkit's tail disappearing, thinking how kits were always such a lovely sight. :She looks at the river, which had been slowly rising, and thinks how they'd have to keep a close eye on that. She watches as some cats crouch by the river to fish, and the youngest apprentices, Primrosepaw, Pikepaw, and Reedpaw, listening to their mentors about how to catch birds. :She growls as she spots Featherpaw and Stormpaw, wondering why Crookedstar let the half-Clan cats into the Clan, then remembered that they were his kin. :Mistyfoot and her brother, and Leopardstar's deputy, Stonefur, walk up to her, and she says that she and Stonefur have to discuss patrols. Mistyfoot interrupts her, saying that they needed to talk, and it was something that the entire Clan needed to hear. Leopardstar is uncertain but allows them to speak, and they explain that they think Graypool and Oakheart are their parents, and while Oakheart was ''their father, Bluestar of ThunderClan was their true mother, and that they'd only found out a short while ago. :When Leopardstar dismissed the meeting, Mistyfoot's kits run up to her, asking her if it was true. Stonefur asks Leopardstar if she still wants to talk about patrols, and Leopardstar replies that she did, and silently says that she'd be keeping an eye on the two warriors. :Leopardstar is later seen watching Stonefur and Loudbelly hunting, and later Mudfur comes to her, saying that Tigerstar and some warriors were in the camp. He adds that he had a prophecy from Brightsky: ''Beware, the strongest claws are never the sharpest. Blood shall awash the forest, seek the safety of the Fire and Lion to survive. Mudfur says that was all the information he had, leaving his daughter, Leopardstar, puzzled. :Leopardstar goes back to camp, wondering what Tigerstar wants. They talk in her den, leaving the warriors outside in the heart of the camp. Tigerstar says that the Clans were going through many hardships, but he'd had a vision from StarClan of a way to make things better, that they'd combine into one Clan, called TigerClan, so that they'd be able to face any hardship together, and be stronger. Leopardstar thinks this is the best idea ever, but nevertheless says she had to think it over. Tigerstar says he'd come back at sunhigh the next day to hear her decision. :When they exit the den, Mudfur comes out of the medicine den with a dead Foxkit in his jaws. Vixentail is holding her remaining kits close with her mate, Heavystep beside her. Tigerstar says that a kit's death is a great loss to any Clan, and that he and his warriors would mourn in their own camp. :Foxkit's siblings are much distraught about their brother's death. Stonefur comes back in with prey, then drops it as he notices Foxkit's body, and says that if he'd only come back sooner he might've been able to give the kit some strength with the food. :The next day at sunhigh Tigerstar comes and Leopardstar accepts his offer. Tigerstar says that he knows Leopardstar is eager to start, but they must first make sure each cat is loyal. He says that there were a few disloyal warriors in her Clan, and says he'd leave a few ShadowClan cats here to help find the disloyal cats, as well as trade hunting and battle strategies. Tigerstar leaves, leaving the warriors he'd brought with him behind. :Stonefur is skeptical about the arrangement, and says that he does not trust Tigerstar. Leopardstar hisses that he was always a trusted warrior and always will be. She then tells her deputy to go hunt. :She later watches her Clan moves around, glancing around nervously. The ShadowClan cats currently there, Nightwhisper and Tangleburr, are helping themselves to the fresh-kill pile, eating and eating and causing the fresh-kill pile to get much smaller rather quickly. :Leopardstar lets her tired mind wander back to her leader ceremony, and remembers the lives given to her by Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader] before her, Shimmerpelt, her foster mother, Oakheart, Hailstar and http://warriors.wikia.com/Timberfur, then her deceased siblings, Carpkit, Oatkit and Waterkit, and lastly her mother, Brightsky. :Loudbelly snaps her out of her thoughts, saying that Tigerstar was here. Leopardstar excitedly asks him if they would become one Clan, and he said that his cats agree that most ''are ready. Leopardstar questions him, and he replies half-Clan cats. Leopardstar agrees about Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and promises to keep an eye on them. Tigerstar, with difficulty, says that part of the reason he left his warriors here was to make sure Leopardstar was trustworthy, and apologizes for doubting her. :Primrosepaw suddenly runs at her, asking Leopardstar what she was doing, her mew high and her eyes wild with fear. Shadepelt runs at her, trying to haul her apprentice backwards, but Primrosepaw cries that she needed to tell Leopardstar something important, that she needed to know that RiverClan would be safe among the mist and the reeds. Shadepelt apologizes for her apprentice, saying that she speaks from grief, then looks at Pikepaw's dead body. :Leopardstar wonders about the two prophecies she'd now received, wondering if StarClan approved or disapproved of her decision. :Later Leopardstar tracks Mistyfoot. She'd been shadowing the half-Clan cats. She'd confirmed that Primrosepaw and Reedpaw are loyal, but she was still questionable about Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw. :She notices Mistyfoot at the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan. Mistyfoot quickly dips her paw into the water for a fish, and Graystripe congratulates her, followed closely by Firestar. Leopardstar listens in on their conversation, and though she only picks up bits and pieces, can easily tell that Mistyfoot is spilling all of RiverClan's secrets to the ThunderClan leader. :Leopardstar can't take any more of it, and charges away from the scene. She keeps running until she hears Tigerstar's voice, asking what the matter was. Leopardstar stands and pants for a while, exhausted from her long run, and then explains that Mistyfoot was telling all of RiverClan's secrets to Firestar. Tigerstar says they knew who the traitors were now, so they could become TigerClan. He gently leads her back to camp, and allows her to announce the good news to her Clanmates. :Later, Leopardstar and Tigerstar are running together towards the Fourtrees for the Gathering, their Clans united to become TigerClan. :Tigerstar starts the Gathering, announcing great change. The clearing remains silent, and Tigerstar explains his plan of TigerClan. The clearing remains silent, and Leopardstar feels angry at them. Tigerstar continues that RiverClan had already joined. Tallstar steps forward, telling Tigerstar that he had no right to use that name, as it is the name of one of the ancient Clans, and that didn't have the right to change the number of Clans in the forest. He finishes by saying he'd die before he joined TigerClan. Tigerstar calmly says that it would take longer for an older cat to see what he's suggesting is for the greater good, and Tallstar hisses that he's not so old he'd lost his wits. Tigerstar asks for Firestar's thoughts, and he spits that he'd never let Tigerstar take over his Clan. Tallstar invites them to make them if they could. Leopardstar desperately thinks that they don't understand, that it's for the best. :Firestar calls that he can't stay silent any longer, and says that the reason Tigerstar was exiled is because he is power-hungry, dangerous, and willing to murder to get his way. Leopardstar feels ready to slash Firestar when lightning strikes the sky. Tigerstar declares it a sign, that StarClan had shown their will, and dismisses the Gathering. :Leopardstar is now standing uncomfortably in TigerClan's new camp, not liking the things that are happening. She watches as the former ShadowClan cats eat prey, then fling the bones away to make a giant hill. She feels scared, and tries desperately to make sense of all the parts of the prophecies she'd received, until she finally decides to go hunt. :When she comes back, she nervously looks at Tigerstar on top of the Bonehill, and Blackfoot next to him. Tigerstar calls a meeting, asking for the prisoners. Leopardstar, knowing he was talking about Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, assure herself that they'll just be banished, and that they'd been punished enough by being starved in a fox den. Stonefur, Featherpaw and Stormpaw came out, but Mistyfoot seemed to stay behind. After scorning Leopardstar and the half-Clan cats, Leopardstar wills Tigerstar to just banish them and get it over with, but instead, Tigerstar asks Stonefur to prove his loyalty by killing the half-Clan apprentices. :Leopardstar watches in terror as Stonefur turns to the apprentices, then turns back to Tigerstar, saying they'd have to kill him first. Tigerstar orders Darkstripe to kill Stonefur, and Stonefur acts as a formidable opponent. Blackfoot finally has to step in because of how badly Darkstripe fought and kills Stonefur himself. Darkstripe begs Tigerstar to let him kill the apprentices, and Tigerstar denies, calling off the meeting. :The cats disperse, leaving Stonefur's body in the clearing. The apprentices say goodbye then go back to their cave. Leopardstar says goodbye when everyone is gone, then recognizes the scents of Firestar, Graystripe, and a barn cat, and hopes they'd rescue the survivors. :Later they are at the Fourtrees, about to ask the other two Clans to join TigerClan, with BloodClan as a backup plan to convince them. Tigerstar asks Firestar and Tallstar again to join, and Firestar again declines, as does Tallstar. Tigerstar calls for BloodClan to come out of the shadows, and asks if they were still up to fight against TigerClan. When Firestar and Tallstar say they are, he orders BloodClan to attack. They do not, however, and Scourge says that his cats only took orders from him. :Firestar steps forward, and starts explaining to BloodClan about Tigerstar's crimes, about how he murdered Redtail, became deputy but set a trap for Bluestar so he could become leader, but Cinderpelt got hit instead, about Tigerstar's conspiracy with Brokentail, how he murdered Brindleface and left a trail of rabbits so dogs could kill them. He finishes by saying that if Tigerstar offered some of the forest to Scourge, he didn't mean it at all. Scourge attacks Tigerstar for lying to him, and takes out all nine of Tigerstar's lives at once. Leopardstar realizes that Tigerstar is the strongest claw, and Scourge is the sharpest. :Leopardstar is seen afterwards in camp, feeling hungry but she didn't notice. She thinks how much of a failure she is, and she doesn't even join the vigi for Clanmates who have recently died. :Firestar comes to camp with Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail. Firestar asks what's wrong, and why they weren't in their old camp. Leopardstar explains that it was too small to fit everyone. She asks what the point was of guarding the cats she left at the old camp, since BloodClan would slaughter everyone. Firestar says that they could drive out BloodClan by standing together, and Leopardstar calls him a fool, since Scrouge was able to kill Tigerstar, the best cat in the forest. Firestar explains that Tigerstar faced Scourge alone, but that if the Clans joined together they'd have a chance. When Leopardstar doesn't reply, Firestar asks if she was thinking of leaving the forest. Leopardstar says she'd sent scouting patrols beyond the Highstones, but they had young kits and sick elders, and that not everyone could go, and those who couldn't would be killed. Firestar pleads, saying that they didn't have to die, and that ThunderClan and WindClan were fighting BloodClan, and asks RiverClan and ShadowClan to join. Leopardstar finally accepts. :Boulder tells Firestar how Tigerstar had met BloodClan with his help, and that BloodClan attacked their camp after Tigerstar died, and Jaggedtooth had joined Scourge. Leopardstar realizes that Firestar was the fire in the prophecy, and that he'd lead LionClan into battle. :Leopardstar brings her two Clans to the Fourtrees to meet the others to fight BloodClan the next morning at dawn. Barley and Ravenpaw are also there, ready to fight alongside the Clans. :While the cats are about to run into battle, Leopardstar pulls Mistyfoot aside and asks if she'd be RiverClan's new deputy. Mistyfoot replies that she'd need to think about it, and rushes into battle. :After the battle, Onewhisker announces that Firestar had killed Scourge. Leopardstar watches as Firestar climbs up off the ground, revealing that he'd lost a life in the process. :The medicine cats check for injuries, and Leopardstar checks the countless bodies on the ground for RiverClan cats, and lists Skyheart, Primrosepaw, Frogleap, Grasstail, Lightningcloud, Vixentail, and Voleclaw as deceased cats that would go to StarClan in honor. :LionClan separates into their own Clans again, and Leopardstar realizes that Stormpaw needs a new mentor. She decides that she would mentor him, and that she would name him Stormfur after Stonefur. She also decides that Reedpaw would be named Reedwhisker, after his father, Pikewhisker. Trivia *Mistyfoot’s kits didn’t originally appear in ''Leopardstar’s Mistake. **Reedpaw was added as a warrior, until the author recalled he was still an apprentice in the New Prophecy Arc. **She then recalls about his siblings, and writes the three apprentices into the story. References and Citations Category:Books Category:Novellas Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Leopardstar's Mistake